The present invention relates to a game related bundle packaging. Game console bundles, i.e. a box or packaging typically including a specific type of game console, e.g. like the well-known Playstation 3 (PS3), Playstation 2, Playstation Portable (PSP), Nintendo DS, Nintendo DS lite, Nintendo DSi, Nintendo Wii, Microsoft Xbox 360, etc., and a game and/or a game console controller for the particular game console, are popular with first time customers of the particular game console since typically such game bundles are offered at a lower price compared to purchasing the included items separately. Some times a bundled game is essentially free since a bundle with a console and a game may cost the same as the console itself if purchased alone. When customers buy a new console they typically want at least one game to go with it (to have something to play on the console) and perhaps also at least one additional game console controller and/or other game accessories.
The specific contents of such typical game bundles are typically defined by the specific console manufacturer, which leaves retailers of game consoles and related products with little or no freedom to put their own game bundle together. Often such bundles also only include a game from a so-called first party publisher or developer, i.e. from a party related to the manufacture of the specific game console like Sony, Nintendo, Microsoft, etc. (or one of their relevant divisions), and not from so-called third party publishers or developers, i.e. from a party not related to the manufacture of the specific game console like Electronic Arts, Ubisoft, Vivendi, Activision Blizzard, etc. (or one of their relevant divisions), which may limit the choice for a new customer in relation to the availability of games that are available as part of a bundle.
Furthermore, the margin for retailers on a game console is typically very low whereas the margins for games and/or accessories are larger. A game console may typically even be sold at cost price by the retailer, as the retailer hopes to generate revenue by selling additional games and/or game related accessories. The margin for retailers on a game bundle from a console manufacturer is typically also relatively low, and the inclusion of a game and/or game accessory already may keep the customer from buying additional games or game related accessories or at least fewer than if no games and/or accessories were included in a bundle.
Additionally, such typical game bundles packaging has its graphical design specially made to indicate which game and/or game accessory that are included with the game bundle thereby requiring a special layout and specific printing and/or manufacturing run for that particular game bundle packaging. When an additional game bundle is put together then a new design is done requiring yet another printing and/or manufacturing run, etc.
Patent specification U.S. Pat. No. 6,899,222 discloses a game controller packaging with limited consumer access where the game controller has at least one button and at least one directional control device wherein the game controller is positioned within the packaging so that at least one button is accessible.